Crazy Chat
by Shiny Lucario
Summary: A crossover of Pokemon and Naruto. Some Pokemon and Naruto characters chat on computers. Not a specific chat. Just a computer chat.
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Chat**

**This is a crossover of Pokemon and Naruto. If you don't like Naruto or if you won't give that idea a chance, then don't read this.**

**This was inspired by Pikachu's Friend - Nightpaw. All the characters will know each other. So know one will act extremly stupid if they don't know each other.**

* * *

**Screen names: (I can't think of good ones. If you want to make up good names for the characters just send me a message... please.)**

**Ash: Poke'-Master49**

**Misty: Water-Pokemon-r'-cool**

**Brock: Love-Jenny-and-Joy**

**May: Eevee-Lover69**

**Max: Brainiac73**

**Drew: Top-Coordinater21**

**Dawn: Blue-Haired-Beauty**

**Paul: Evil-Trainer**

**Naruto: Believe-It!**

**Sasuke: The-Sharigan-is-cool**

**Sakura: Pink-Madness**

**Neji: Destiny-loves-me87**

**Kiba: Hound-boy90**

**Hinata: Shy-girl42**

**Shikamaru: Lazy-bum**

**Choji: Fat-Man32**

**(I hate these screen names. But at least they have screen names! I didn't put some characters because I couldn't come up with a good name, or for some other reason.)

* * *

**

_Believe-it! has logged in_

Believe-it!: I'm the only one here?

_Pink-Madness has logged in_

Believe-it!: I guess not.

Pink-Madness: Is Sasuke here?

Beileve-it!: No.

Pink-Madness: Damn it! I am alone here with you.

Believe-it!: Yes! Dreams do come true!

_Poke'-Master49 has logged in_

Pink-Madness: Damn it! I thought you were Sasuke.

Believe-it!: Damn it! No we aren't alone. I was going to ask you something.

**(Pink-Madness punches Believe-it!)**

Believe-it: Ow!

Pink-Madness: You aren't going to ask me a damn thing!

Poke'-Master49: Calm down Sakura... I think i shouldn't have said that.

**(Pink-Madness punches Poke'-Master49)**

Poke'-Master49: Ow! That hurt!

Pink-Madness: I'll calm down when I want to!

_The-Sharigan-is-cool has logged in_

Pink-Madness: Hi Sasuke!

_The-Sharigan-is-cool has logged out_

Believe-it!: Ha ha ha!

Poke'-Master49: Ha ha ha!

Pink-Madness: Grrr!

Believe-it!: Oh crap!

Poke'-Master49: Run away!

_Believe-it! has logged out_

_Poke'-Master49 has logged_

Pink-Madness: Yeah! You better run!

_Blue-Haired-Beauty has logged in_

Pink-Madness: Hi Dawn.

Blue-Haired-Beauty: Hi Sakura. What did I miss?

Pink-Madness: I punched Ash and Naruto.Sasuke came, then left in less than ten seconds, and Ash and Naruto logged out.

Blue-Haired-Beauty: You could've just said not much, or a lot.

Pink-Madness: Oh...

_Top-Coordinater21 has logged in_

Blue-Haired-Beauty: Hi Drew.

Pink: Madness: Hi Drew.

Top-Coordinater21: Hello Ladies.

Blue-Haired-Beauty: Why is your name Top-Coordinater21?

Top-Coordinater21: Because I am the top coordinater. Why is your name Blue-Haired-Beauty?

Blue-Haired-Beauty: Because I have blue hair and I am beautiful.

**(Pink-Madness sweatdrops)**

**(Top-Coordinater21 sweatdrops)**

Blue-Haired-Beauty: What?!

Pink-Madness: You are full of yourself.

Blue-Haired-Beauty: So is Drew!

Top-Coordinater21: I can't argue with that.

_Destiny-loves-me has logged in_

Destiny-loves-me: I am now using my Bayakugan for my own use now.

Pink-Madness: Don't you use the Bayakugan for your own use already.

Destiny-loves-me: But for a different use.

Top-Coordinater21: I don't want to know. I am already having a thought.

Blue-Haired-Beauty: What are you thinking?

Top-Coordinater: Nothing... Just forget it.

_Hound-boy90 has logged in_

Hound-boy90: Akamaru peed one me!

Destiny-loves-me: Destiny must've kicked you in the ass.

Pink-Madness: Or Akamaru just peed on you because he felt like it.

Top-Coordinater21: Are you still in the same clothes that Akamaru peed on?

Hound-boy90: Yeah.

Blue-Haired-Beauty: For how long?

Hound-boy90: For 3 hours.

Pink-Madness: Why?

Hound-boy90: I rather not say.

Pink-Madness: Eww!

Blue-Haired-Beauty: Gross!

Top-Coordinater: Sick!

Destiny-loves-me: You freakin' disgusting person!

Hound-Boy90: I'll go change.

_Hound-boy90 has logged out_

Destiny-loves-me: I'm out everybody.

_Destiny-loves-me has logged out_

_Shy-girl42 has logged in_

Pink-Madness: Hi Hinata.

Shy-girl42: ...

Blue-Haired-Beauty: Hinata?

Shy-girl42: ...

Top-Coordinater21: Say something, Hinata.

_Shy-girl42 has logged out_

Pink-Madness: Okay...

_Fat-Man32 has logged in_

Top-Coordinater21: Hi Choji.

Fat-Man32: I'm hungry. I'm out.

_Fat-Man32 has logged out_

Blue-Haired-Beauty: How many wierd things are going to happen today?!

Top-Coordinater21: I hope that was the last wierd thing.

Blue-Haired-Beauty: I'm logging out, so I don't have to see any other wierd things happening will I'm here.

_Blue-Haired-Beauty has logged out_

Pink-Madness: I am logging out too. I have to go beat up Naruto and Ash.

_Pink-Madness has logged out_

Top-Coordinater21: (sniff) Now I am alone. I logging out too.

_Top-Coordinater21 has logged out.

* * *

_

**Sorry for the short chapter. If you want to make on of the characters screen names better, just send me a message or put it into the view for which character. If you want to to make the chapters a little longer, just say it in the review. I will try to update everyday. Please review and no flames. **


	2. Chapter 2

****

Crazy Chat 

**This is a crossover of Pokemon and Naruto. ****This was inspired by Pikachu's Friend - Nightpaw.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Naruto.**

* * *

**New and improved screen names: Thank you to Lunarshade29 for coming up with these new names.**

**Ash: AwesomeMaster49**

**Misty: Water-luvr56**

**Brock: Jenny-and-Joy4ever**

**May: Redis4me**

**Max: I-Will-B-A-Trainer**

**Drew: better-than-may**

**Dawn: Coolpiplup43**

**Paul: Dontcare13**

**Naruto: Believe-im-hokage**

**Sasuke: Sharigan-kicks-arse**

**Sakura: Pink-ninjagirl**

**Neji: My-Destiny70**

**Kiba: Fangs-n-hounds**

**Hinata: Shystar42**

**Shikamaru: What-a-drag45**

**Choji: givemefood2eat****

* * *

**

_Sharigan-kicks-arse has logged in_

Sharigan-kicks-arse: Thanks goodness Sakura isn't here.

_Water-luvr56 has logged in _

Water-luvr56: Hey Sasuke, have you seen my Togepi?

Sharigan-kicks-arsel: Nope. Why?

Water-luvr56: It disappeared... Crap! I hear Togepi. I'll be right back

_Water-luvr56 has logged out _

_Dontcare13 has logged in_

Dontcare13: My Pokemon are pathetic. I should treat them bad and train them evil so they can get stronger.

Sharigan-kicks-arse: What the hell is wrong with you!? Are you evil minded or something.

Dontcare13: As a matter of fact, yes.

Sharigan-kicks-arse: You know a lot of Pokemon can kick you ass.

Dontcare13: But they are all afraid of my stare.

Sharigan-kicks-arse: What stare?

Dontcare13: This stare.

**(Dontcare13 stares at Sharigan-kicks-arse)**

Sharigan-kicks-arse: That isn't scary.

Dontcare13: What the hell!?

Sharigan-kicks-arse: Now look at my evil stare with my Sharigan!

**(Sharigan-kicks-arse stares at Dontcare13)**

Dontcare13: Aaaah! It's so scary!

Sharigan-kicks-arse: Not so tough anymore, are you?

Dontcare13: Mommy!

_Dontcare13 has logged out and ran to his mommy_

Sharigan-kicks-arse: Hehehe. Wait! What!? Since when does it say that when he logs out?!

_What-a-drag45 has logged in_

What-a-drag45: Hey Sasuke. (yawn) What's up?

Sharigan-kicks-arse: I made Paul cry and run away to his mom.

What-a-drag45: Cool...(snore)...(snore).

Sharigan-kicks-arse: Shikamaru? Wake up!

What-a-drag45: (snore)...(snore)...(snore).

_What-a-drag has been logged out due to falling asleep_

Sharigan-kicks-arse: What the hell?!

_Water-luvr56 has logged in _

Water-luvr56: I found my Togepi! Yay!

Sharigan-kicks-arse: Where did you find it?

Water-luvr56: Stuck in the toilet.

Sharigan-kicks-arse: Wierd...

_Redis4me has logged in_

Redis4me: My brother is such a pain in the ass!

Water-luvr56: Why?

Redis4me: He keeps saying that I like Ash and Drew.

Sharigan-kicks-arse: My bother is more of an ass than yours. You should be glad he isn't like mines.

Redis4me: I should be glad, but he is still an ass!

_I-Will-B-A-Trainer has logged in_

Redis4me: Damn it!

I-Will-B-A-Trainer: I am here to annoy the hell out of you May.

Redis4me: How did I not know that?

I-Will-B-A-Trainer: Because you are stupid.

Redis4me: That's it! I am going to kick your ass!

_Redis4me has logged out to kick I-Will-B-A-Trainers ass_

Sharigan-kicks-arse: What is with these wierd log outs?

I-Will-B-A-Trainer: Oh crap! My is here! Momm-

_I-Will-B-A-Trainer was forcefully logged out_

Sharigan-kicks-arse: See.

Water-luvr56: Oh. That's wierd.

_givemefood2eat has logged in _

givemefood2eat: I need food! I ran out of food at home! I am starving so much it hurts!

Water-luvr56: Eat one of you fingers!

Sharigan-kicks-arse: What the!?

**(givemefood2eat has eaten his left index finger)**

Water-luvr56: Eww!

Sharigan-kicks-arse: Go away Choji!

givemefood2eat: Mmmmm! That taste good! I'm going to log out and find more food.

_givemefood2eat has logged out_

_Believe-im-hokage has logged in _

_better-than-may has logged in _

_Fangs-n-hounds has logged in_

Fangs-n-hounds: Why is Akamaru doing his business on me?!

Believe-im-hokage: What did he do this time?

better-than-may: Wait! What did he do last time?

Water-luvr56: Yeah! Tell us!

Believe-im-hokage: Akamaru peed on Kiba.

Sharigan-kicks-arse: Ha ha ha!

Fangs-n-hounds: It's not funny!

Sharigan-kicks-arse: Yes it is.

Fangs-n-hounds: Whatever.

better-than-may: What did Akamaru do this time.

Fangs-n-hounds: He crapped on me.

Water-luvr56: That is even more disgusting!

Sharigan-kicks-arse: Now that is even more funny!

Fangs-n-hounds: Shut the hell up, Sasuke!

Sharigan-kicks-arse: What are you going to do about it?

Fangs-n-hounds: I am going to... I am going to... I don't know what I am going to do.

_My-Destiny70 has logged in_

Believe-im-hokage: Hey Neji! Guess what happened to Kiba!

My-Destiny70: I don't know. Just tell me.

Believe-im-hokage: Akamaru crapped on Kiba!

My-Destiny70: What does Akamaru think of you as, Kiba? A fire hydrant, or the grass?

Fangs-n-hounds: Grrr! I'm out. You guys are pissing me off.

_Fangs-n-hounds has logged out and is pissed_

Sharigan-kicks-arse: I'm not going to say anything about the log out.

_Jenny-and-Joy4ever has logged in_

Jenny-and-Joy4ever: I have asked every Officer Jenny and every Nurse Joy out, and they turned me down, but in the Jennys did it in a different way.

Water-luvr56: What did the Officer Jennys do?

Jenny-and-Joy4ever: They arrested me and put me in a jail cell for an hour.

better-than-may: Wow... I can't believe they would do that because you asked them out they turned you down.

Jenny-and-Joy4ever: I know. I sort of felt depressed after that.

Believe-im-hokage: Forget that! I want some ramen! Wait! Not some, but a lot of ramen! Who wants to join me!?

Sharigan-kicks-arse: I got nothing else to do. I'll join you.

Believe-im-hokage: Does anyone else want to go?

better-than-may: No. I'm out. I'm going to go flick my hair.

_better-than-may has logged out_

My-Destiny70: Weirdo.

Water-Luvr56: You got that right.

Believe-im-hokage: Does anybody else want ramen?

Water-luvr56: I'll pass.

Believe-im-hokage: How about you Neji?

My-Destiny70: Sure.

Believe-im-hokage: Then lets go eat a lot of ramen untill or stomachs explode!

Sharigan-kicks-arse: Yeah!

My-Destiny70: Lets go eat like there is no tomorrow and lets eat like pigs too!

* * *

**I made the chapter longer. I don't know by how much, but it looks like I put more stuff. I won't always end the chapter with everybody logging out. Please review and no flames. **


	3. Chapter 3

****

Crazy Chat 

**This is a crossover of Pokemon and Naruto. ****This was inspired by Pikachu's Friend - Nightpaw.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Naruto.**

* * *

**New and improved screen names: Thank you to Lunarshade29 for coming up with these new names.**

**Ash: AwesomeMaster49**

**Misty: Water-luvr56**

**Brock: Jenny-and-Joy4ever**

**May: Redis4me**

**Max: I-Will-B-A-Trainer**

**Drew: better-than-may**

**Dawn: Coolpiplup43**

**Paul: Dontcare13**

**Naruto: Believe-im-hokage**

**Sasuke: Sharigan-kicks-arse**

**Sakura: Pink-ninjagirl**

**Neji: My-Destiny70**

**Kiba: Fangs-n-hounds**

**Hinata: Shystar42**

**Shikamaru: What-a-drag45**

**Choji: givemefood2eat****

* * *

**

_Coolpiplup43 has logged in_

_Pink-ninjagirl has logged in_

_AwesomeMaster49 has logged in_

AwesomeMaster49: Why did you beat me up, Sakura?

Pink-ninjagirl: Because you pissed me off!

Coolpiplup43: Anyways, does anybody want to come with me to the mall and help me pick a really cute clothes and dresses.

Pink-ninjagirl: Not me!

Coolpiplup43: How about you, Ash?

AwesomeMaster49: Fine.

Coolpiplup43: Yay!

_Dontcare13 has logged in_

AwesomeMaster49: Oh great. It's Paul.

Dontcare13: Shut up, Ketchum.

AwesomeMaster49: Why don't you make me!

Dontcare13: I will! With my evil stare!

**(Dontcare13 stares at AwesomeMaster49)**

AwesomeMaster49: That is no evil stare.

Dontcare13: What! It works on babies!

Pink-ninjagirl: You make babies cry!

Coolpiplup43: How low can you go!?

Dontcare: Really low, so lets play limbo!

AwesomeMaster49: Not with you.

Pink-ninjagirl: I would rather go to hell than play limbo with you.

Coolpiplup43: Are you sure about that?

Pink-ninjagirl: Yes!

_Believe-im-hokage has logged in_

Believe-im-hokage: Yesterday was so cool!

Coolpiplup43: What happpened?

Believe-im-hokage: Nejo, Sasuke, and I ate a bunch of ramen! Then we puked for 3 hours straight!

Pink-ninjagirl: Ewwww!

AwesomeMaster49: Awesome!

Dontcare13: Pathetic.

Believe-im-hokage: Says you, anyways, then we drank soda and got all drunk!

Coolpiplup43: How can you get drunk with soda?

Believe-im-hokage: I don't know. The person who sold us the soda said it was a special type of soda.

Pink-ninjagirl: Oh now you didn't!

AwesomeMaster49: What did he do!?

Pink-ninjagirl: He must've drank alcohol and got drunk!

Believe-im-hokage: Oh. But at least I wasn't driving or anything.

Dontcare13: Forget about Naruto and his drinking and eating ramen night.

Believe-im-hokage: Don't make me beat you up with my clones!

Dontcare13: Nevermind...

_Shystar42 has logged in_

Shystar42: Hi everyone...

Believe-im-hokage: Oh...

Pink-ninjagirl: My...

Coolpiplup43: God...

AwesomeMaster49: She spoke...

Dontcare13: Don't care.

Shystar42: Shut up, Paul...

Dontcare13: ...Now I care. I am getting out, because I fell like something is goint to happen to me if I stay.

_Dontcare13 has logged out and is frightened_

Shystar42: Thats right. Go away and don't come back...

Believe-im-hokage: Hinata... You're scaring me.

Pink-ninjagirl: You're scaring all of us.

Shystar42: I'll just leave then you cowards and go into a nother chat...

_Shystar42 has logged out_

Coolpiplup43: That was scary!

Pink-ninjagirl: It was creepy too.

AwesomeMaster49: Yeah...

Believe-im-hokage: Anyways...

_givemefood2eat has logged in_

AwesomeMaster49: What's up Choji.

givemefood2eat: I ate all of my fingers.

Coolpiplup43: Ewww!

Pink-ninjagirl: Cannibal!

givemefood2eat: I had to eat my fingers in order to survive.

Belive-im-hokage: Couldn't you just go eat some ramen or something.

givemefood2eat: Oh. I never tought of that.

AwesomeMaster49: You are such an idiot.

givemefood2eat: I am hungry again. I need some food to eat!

_givemefood2eat has logged out and is hungry_

Coolpiplup43: He is always hungry.

Pink-ninjagirl: I wonder if he eats when he is not hungry.

Belive-im-hokage: That would be weird.

AwesomeMaster49: Yeah. Believe it!

**(Coolpiplup43 is shocked)**

**(Pink-ninjagirl is shocked)**

**(Believe-im-hokage is shocked)**

AwesomeMaster49: Oh. Oh God!

_Water-luvr56 has logged in_

Water-luvr56: I had a bad dream last night!

Coolpiplup43: What was it about?

Water-luvr56: It was about Sakura beating use all up... painfully and brutally.

Pink-ninjagirl: Ha ha ha!

Believe-im-hokage: Now I am scared the I might die, before I become Hokage!

Coolpiplup43: Do you really believe you are going to come hokage?

AwesomeMaster49: It is like 1 in a 1,000,000.

Believe-im-hokage: I do believe, because I am strong and I kick ass!

Pink-ninjagirl: Aren't there other reasons why Hokages are choose?

Believe-im-hokage: Screw those reasons!

Coolpiplup43: Hey Ash. Lets log out and go to the mall.

AwesomeMaster49: Fine.

_Coolpiplup43 has logged out_

_AwesomeMaster49 has logged out_

Water-luvr56: Now it's just us three.

Believe-im-hokage: Make that the two of you. I am hungry and I am going to eat some ramen.

_Believe-im-hokage has logged out_

Water-luvr56: I need to go do some gym leader duty crap. See ya, Sakura.

_Water-luvr56 has logged out_

Pink-ninjagirl: I guess that is my cue to leave.

_Pink-ninjagirl has logged out alone_

* * *

**I will try to make the chapters long, or at least more than +600 words. If you want to give me any ideas, just put in the the review. I may use them. Please review, and no flames.**


	4. Chapter 4

****

Crazy Chat 

**This is a crossover of Pokemon and Naruto. ****This was inspired by Pikachu's Friend - Nightpaw.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Naruto.**

* * *

**Screen names:**

**Ash: AwesomeMaster49**

**Misty: Water-luvr56**

**Brock: Jenny-and-Joy4ever**

**May: Redis4me**

**Max: I-Will-B-A-Trainer**

**Drew: better-than-may**

**Dawn: Coolpiplup43**

**Paul: Dontcare13**

**Naruto: Believe-im-hokage**

**Sasuke: Sharigan-kicks-arse**

**Sakura: Pink-ninjagirl**

**Neji: My-Destiny70**

**Kiba: Fangs-n-hounds**

**Hinata: Shystar42**

**Shikamaru: What-a-drag45**

**Choji: givemefood2eat****

* * *

**

_Redis4me has logged in_

_Coolpiplup43 has logged in_

_Water-luvr56 has logged in_

_AwesomeMaster49 has logged in_

Coolpiplup43: Hi Ash!

AwesomeMaster: (blushes) Hi Dawn.

Water-luvr56: What is the matter with Ash?

Redis4me: Ask Dawn. I have no idea.

Coolpiplup43: I don't know either. Ask Ash.

AwesomeMaster49: I rather not answer the question.

Water-luvr56: Please!

AwesomeMaster49: No.

Redis4me: Please!

AwesomeMaster49: No!

Coolpiplup43: Please. For me.

AwesomeMaster49: Aw damn it! Fine. The reason is the dresses and clothes you put on yesterday.

**(AwesomeMaster49 blushes madly)**

Water-luvr56: Damn! He might get a nose blood!

Redis4me: Red is for me!

Coolpiplup43: Anyways, what about the clothes I tried on yesterday?

AwesomeMaster49: The thing about it is-

_AwesomeMaster49 has logged out and if you couldn't find out why he was blushing then you three are the stupid girls this log out thing has ever meet... and AwesomeMaster got a nosebleed_

Water-luvr56: That was one hell of a log out.

_Believe-im-hokage has logged in_

_My-Destiny70 has logged in_

_Sharigan-kicks-arse has logged in_

_Turkey-gone-chicken has logged in_

Believe-im-hokage: Who are you?

Turkey-gone-chicken: Go Turkeys! Type that three times in a row and you get a free turkey.

_Turkey-gone-chicken has logged out_

My-Destiny70: What the hell?

Sharigan-kicks-arse: That was wierd.

Water-luvr56: Damn straight.

Coolpiplup43: What is with the turkey?

Redis4me: It has passed Thanksgiving.

Believe-im-hokage: Who cares. Wait! What! Free turkey! I want a turkey! Go Turkeys! Go Turkeys! Go Turkeys!

**(Believe-im-hokage got a turkey)**

Believe-im-hokage: I got a turkey! I am going to call you Hokage Turkey.

Sharigan-kicks-arse: I want a turkey!

Believe-im-hokage: Get a chicken!

Sharigan-kicks-arse: Awww!

Coolpiplup43: I got to go find out what is wrong with Ash. Bye everybody.

_Coolpiplup 43 has logged and still has no idea why AwesomeMaster49 was blushing madly... what an idiot_

Redis4me: Okay...

Water-luvr56: I want some water!

My-Destiny70: Get a Water-Type Pokemon to shoot a water gun attack at your mouth.

Water-luvr56: Okay!

**(Water-luvr gets water gunned)**

Water-luvr: Ewww!

Believe-im-hokage: What?

Water-luvr56: The water gun attack taste horrible.

Sharigan-kisk-arse: What does it taste like?

Water-luvr56: I think it taste like salt water mixed with cow sweat.

Redis4me: Then why do they call the attack water gun?

Believe-im-hokage: Because the attack looks like water.

Water-luvr56: I am going to go get some mouthwash.

_Water-luvr56 has logged out_

_Pink-ninjagirl has logged in_

Sharigan-kicks-arse: Oh crap!

_Sharigan-kicks-arse has logged out_

Pink-ninjagirl: Why doesn't Sasuke like me?

Redis4me: Your a violent bitch for no reason.

My-Destiny70: Your reason for liking him is unfounded.

Believe-im-hokage: That is why?

Pink-ninjagirl: How do you know that.

Redis4me: It is obvious.

Pink-ninjagirl: Then I am going to rehab to fix myself up!

_Pink-ninjagirl has logged out and is heading to rehab_

Believe-im-hokage: Wow...

My-Destiny70: Now she is a violent and a crazy bitch.

Redis4me: Yeah... I am going to take a shower. Bye.

_Redis4me has logged out_

My-Destiny70: Time to use my Byakugan. See ya Naruto.

_My-Desinty70 has logged out to do something bad_

Believe-im-hokage: I wonder what he is going to do, but who cares.

_What-a-drag45 has logged in_

What-a-drag: (snore)...(snore)...(snore)

Believe-im-hokage: Wake up Shikamaru!!!!

What-a-drag45: (snore)...(snore)...(snore)

Believe-im-hokage: I guess I have no choice. I have to do this... Shikamaru loves Temari!!!!

What-a-drag: What did you say?

Believe-im-hokage: Uh-oh.

_Believe-im-hokage has logged out_

What-a-drag45: Yeah. You better log out.

Fangs-n-hounds: Ha ha ha!

What-a-drag45: What? Since when you were here.

Fangs-n-hounds: I was here before everyone else came.

What-a-drag45: So you have been spying.

Fangs-n-hounds: No.

What-a-dra45: Then you are a stalker! I am going to warn everone!

_What-a-drag45 has logged out_

Fangs-n-hounds: I am no- eh. What is the use of saying it. I am still not a stalker.

* * *

**A pretty short chapter but it passed the minimum amount of words I want. Please review! No flames.**


	5. Chapter 5

****

Crazy Chat 

**This is a crossover of Pokemon and Naruto. ****This was inspired by Pikachu's Friend - Nightpaw.**

**Last chapter I forgot to say that there were some hints of Pearlshipping. I may decide to make it permanent and small in the story or just a small hints of it in some chapters.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Naruto.**

* * *

**Screen names:**

**Ash: AwesomeMaster49**

**Misty: Water-luvr56**

**Brock: Jenny-and-Joy4ever**

**May: Redis4me**

**Max: I-Will-B-A-Trainer**

**Drew: better-than-may**

**Dawn: Coolpiplup43**

**Paul: Dontcare13**

**Naruto: Believe-im-hokage**

**Sasuke: Sharigan-kicks-arse**

**Sakura: Pink-ninjagirl**

**Neji: My-Destiny70**

**Kiba: Fangs-n-hounds**

**Hinata: Shystar42**

**Shikamaru: What-a-drag45**

**Choji: givemefood2eat****

* * *

**

**(A/N: The idea of any character being hyper in this chapter was not my idea. The idea came from Lunarshade29. Thank you for the ideas. I apologize what Choji says is annoying, or that someone might think this chapter was absolutely stupid, in a bad way.)**

_givemefood2eat has logged on_

givemefood2eat: Tooooooo! Muuuuuch! Suuuuugaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr! IIIII aaaaaaammmmmmmm sssssoooooooooo hyyyyyppppppeeeerrrr!

_My-Desinty70 has logged in_

givemefood2eat: Hiiiiiiiiiii Neeeeeejiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!

My-Destiny70: Uh. Hi Choji... What is wrong with you?

givemefood2eat: Noooooooooothhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggggggg iiiiisssssss wr-wroooooooonnnnggggggg wi-wiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttthh mmmmmmeeeeee! IIIIII aaaaaaaaammmmmmm juuuuuuuuuussssssssttt hyyyyyppppeeeeerrr!

My-Destiny70: Okay then...

_Dontcare13 has logged in_

Dontcare13: Another boring day.

givemefood2eat: Wwwwwwhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat doooooooo yooooooouuuuuu meeeeaaaaaaannnnnn booooorrrrriiiiinnnnnnggg!

Dontcare13: What the hell is wrong with Choji?!

My-Destiny70: Choji is high.

Dontcare13: WTF!!!!

givemefood2eat: Noooooo IIIII aaaaammm noooooot! IIIII aaaammmmmmm juuuuuusssssstt hyyyypeeeerrrr fffrrrrrrrrooooooommmmmmm eeeaaatttiiiinnnggg aaa lllooottt ooooffff sssssuuuuuuggggggaaaarrr!

Dontcare13: Okay... But are you high at alll?

givemefood2eat: NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Dontcare13: Uh... Okay... wierdo...

_Coolpiplup43 has logged in_

givemefood2eat: SSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!!!! YYYYYUUUUUUUUMMMMMM!!!!!!

Coolpiplup43: Is Choji hyper with sugar?

Dontcare13: Yeah.

My-Destiny70: But he isn't high.

Dontcare13: How did you figure it out?

Coolpiplup43: When he said sugar and when he said yum. It isn't that difficult.

givemefood2eat: GGGGIIIIIIVVVVVEEEEEEE MMMMMEEEEE SSSSSUUUGGGGGGGAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!

My-Destiny70: Oh no! He has gone more hyper than hyper its self!

Coolpiplup43: What the hell does that mean?!

My-Destiny70: I have no idea!

Dontcare13: Why are we yelling!

Coolpiplup43: I don't know!

_AwesomeMaster49 has logged in_

givemefood2eat: MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE WWWWWWWAAAAAAAANNNNNNTTTTTTT MMMMMMOOOOOOOORRRRRRREEEEE SSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!

AwesomeMaster49???

Coolpiplup: Hi Ash!

AwesomeMaster49: ... ...Hi Dawn... What is the matter with Choji?

My-Destiny70: He is hyper.

AwesomeMaster49: How?

Dontcare13: By eating a crap load of sugar.

AwesomeMaster49: Damn!

givemefood2eat: SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-

_givemefood2eat's computer has crashed due to level of hyperness givemefood2eat had_

Coolpiplup43: Wow!

My-Destiny70: Was the awesome or not?

Dontcare13: I don't know... and I don't care...

AwesomeMaster49: We won't be talking to him for a while.

Coolpiplup43: So... What now?

My-Destiny70: I don't know.

AwesomeMaster49: ...

Dontcare13: ...

My-Destiny70: ...

Coolpiplup43: Dot dot dot.

My-Destiny70: What was that?

Coolpiplup43: What was what?

My-Destiny70: The "Dot dot dot."

Coolpiplup43: Oh. I just felt like doing that since the 3 of you put dots.

My-Destiny70: I shouldn't have asked.

Dontcare13: It was a pretty useless thing to ask.

My-Destiny70: At least I tried to bring something up.

Dontcare13: I am bored. I'm out.

My-Destiny70: Me too.

AwesomeMaster49: No! Don't leave me alone!

_Dontcare13 has logged out_

_My-Destiny70 has logged out_

AwesomeMaster49: Damn it!

Coolpiplup43: Sooo...

AwesomeMaster49: Uh. I think there is a Diagla outside your window!

Coolpiplup43: Really?!

AwesomeMaster49: Yes! Go!

Coolpiplup43: Ok!

**(Coolpiplup43 goes to here window)**

AwesomeMaster49: No is my chance to escape

_AwesomeMaster 49 has logged out_

**(Coolpiplup returns to the computer)**

Coolpiplup43: There is no Diagla outside my window!

Coolpiplup43: Hey Ash! Are you there!?

Coolpiplup43: I guess not. I guess I logging out to.

_Coolpiplup43 has logged out

* * *

_

**Sorry that I haven't updated for a couple of days. I have been busy. I am also having writer's block, but I have some ideas for the next chapter, thanks to Lunershade29. I also have to work on a project, so I won't be updating often. Please review, no flames. **


	6. Chapter 6

****

Crazy Chat 

**This is a crossover of Pokemon and Naruto. ****This was inspired by Pikachu's Friend - Nightpaw**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Naruto.**

* * *

**Screen names:**

**Ash: AwesomeMaster49**

**Misty: Water-luvr56**

**Brock: Jenny-and-Joy4ever**

**May: Redis4me**

**Max: I-Will-B-A-Trainer**

**Drew: better-than-may**

**Dawn: Coolpiplup43**

**Paul: Dontcare13**

**Naruto: Believe-im-hokage**

**Sasuke: Sharigan-kicks-arse**

**Sakura: Pink-ninjagirl**

**Neji: My-Destiny70**

**Kiba: Fangs-n-hounds**

**Hinata: Shystar42**

**Shikamaru: What-a-drag45**

**Choji: givemefood2eat****

* * *

**

_What-a-drag45 has logged in_

What-a-drag45: No one is here? What a freakin' drag.

_Redis4me has logged in_

What-a-drag45: Now I wish I was still alone.

Redis4me: What the heck is wrong with you?

What-a-drag45: Me?!

Redis4me: Yes you. You are always lazy. Stop being a lazy ass and do something.

What-a-drag45: I always whine and sleep. That is doing something.

_Believe-im-hokage has logged in_

Believe-im-hokage: Hi everybody! What are you doing?

Redis4me: I am telling Shikamaru to stop being a lazy ass.

What-a-drag45: I am... well... I am pretty much doing nothing.

Believe-im-hokage: As usual.

_Old-Pervert99 has logged in_

What-a-drag45: Who the hell are you?!

Old-Pervert99: You don't know me?

Believe-im-hokage: We have never even meet you, so we don't know you.

Redis4me: He is probablly a stalker!!

Old-Pervert99: I am not a stalker! I am a pervert. As you can see in my screename. It is obviously easy to tell who I am.

Believe-im-hokage: Is that you mommy!?

Old-Pervert99: NO! I am not your mommy!

Believe-im-hokage: Oooh. (sniff) I want my mommy!

Redis4me: Are you... Paris Hilton?!

Old-Pervert99: Hell no! I am not that mental bitch!

What-a-drag45: Are you... Naruto?

Believe-im-hokage: I am right here.

What-a-drag45: Oh really? I didn't see you come in.

Believe-im-hokage: Idiot...

What-a-drag45: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!!!!!!

Believe-im-hokage: Nothing! Nothing!

What-a-drag45: I thought so!

Redis4me: Can we get back to finding out who the hell this person is.

Old-Pervert99: It is so easy to tell who I am. I will give you a clue. I am a Toad Sage.

Believe-im-hokage: Are you my frog wallet?

Old-Pervert99: Yes.

Believe-im-hokage: Really?

Old-Pervert99: No! Not really!

Believe-im-hokage: Oooh.

Old-Pervert99: Here is another clue. I trained Naruto to learn the Summoning Jutsu and the Rasengan.

What-a-drag45: Are you my dad?

Old-Pervert99: Your dad is a bastard, so I am not your father.

What-a-drag45: Okay... Hey!

Redis4me: I have a guess! Are you my brother?

Old-Pervert99: I am not your midget brother. I am getting stupid by talking to you morons. So I am leaving.

_Old-Pervert99 has logged out and has dropped 25 I.Q. points_

Believe-im-hokage: Cool! I have the power to make people stupid!

What-a-drag45: Now I am bored. I am out.

_What-a-drag45 was too lazy to log out so this log out is logging out for him_

Redis4me: I need to find some red stuff for my red colored collection.

_Redis4me has logged out_

Believe-im-hokage: Now I am alone...(sniff)

_Coolpiplup43 has logged in_

Believe-im-hokage: Now I am not.

_Water-luvr56 has logged in_

Believe-im-hokage: Crap. You had to come in.

Water-luvr56: Shut up!!!!! Or else I'll beat your ass!!!!

Coolpiplup43: You're extra mean today.

Water-luvr56: Who said you could point out the obvious!!!!

Believe-im-hokage: There is no one scarier than her.

Water-luvr56: Shut up, fox boy!

Believe-im-hokage: That sounded like a compliment.

Coolpiplup43: I want compliments!

Water-luvr56: You want compliments too! Okay then! You're-

**(Water-luvr56 can not type anymore. Due to here fingers smashing onto the keyboard and breaking it)**

Coolpiplup43: Woo-hoo!!

Believe-im-hokage: Yayz!!

_Water-luvr56 has logged out and broke her mouse_

Coolpiplup43: When do you think she is going to buy a new keyboard and mouse?

Believe-im-hokage: Tomorrow, I guess.

Coolpiplup43: Why tomorrow?

Believe-im-hokage: Maybe she really wants to come back here and yell at us.

Coolpiplup43: She has anger managment issues.

Believe-im-hokage: Damn straight!

* * *

**I think I lost some funniness I used to have. Damn project. I have finished and turned in my project. So I will be updating regularly. If you want to give me more ideas. Feel free to put them in a review. Anyways, please review and no flames.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Crazy Chat**

**This is a crossover of Pokemon and Naruto. This was inspired by Pikachu's Friend - Nightpaw**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Naruto.

* * *

****Screen names:**

**Ash: AwesomeMaster49**

**Misty: Water-luvr56**

**Brock: Jenny-and-Joy4ever**

**May: Redis4me**

**Max: I-Will-B-A-Trainer**

**Drew: better-than-may**

**Dawn: Coolpiplup43**

**Paul: Dontcare13**

**Naruto: Believe-im-hokage**

**Sasuke: Sharigan-kicks-arse**

**Sakura: Pink-ninjagirl**

**Neji: My-Destiny70**

**Kiba: Fangs-n-hounds**

**Hinata: Shystar42**

**Shikamaru: What-a-drag45**

**Choji: givemefood2eat**

* * *

_Sharigan-kicks-arse has logged in_

_My-Destiny70 has logged in_

Sharigan-kicks-arse: I hate pudding.

My-Destiny70: I like pudding!

Sharigan-kicks-arse: Then you suck!

My-Destiny70: No! You suck! Pudding is the best! Especially chocolate!

_I-Will-B-A-Trainer has logged in_

I-Will-B-A-Trainer: I just ate pudding. It was delicious!

Sharigan-kicks-arse: Then I'll beat you up!

I-Will-B-A-Trainer: I don't care and why do you want to beat me up because I ate pudding?

My-Destiny70: Because he hates pudding.

I-Will-B-A-Trainer: You hate pudding!! No one on Earth can possibly hate pudding!!

Sharigan-kicks-arse: Well, you are talking to the guy that hates pudding.

I-Will-B-A-Trainer: ...I don't care about you hating pudding. Anyways, I hate a dog doody flavor of pudding.

My-Destiny70: ...

Sharigan-kicks-arse: ...

My-Destiny70: I hope you mean chocolate.

I-Will-B-A-Trainer: Yeah. That's what I meant.

My-Destiny70: Good.

_Pink-ninjagirl has signed in_

Sharigan-kicks-arse: Crap!

Pink-ninjagirl: Sasuke!

Sharigan-kicks-arse: Stop coming here when I am here!

Pink-ninjagirl: But then we are apart.

Sharigan-kicks-arse: That's the point.

My-Destiny70: Glad I don't have fan girls.

I-Will-B-A-Trainer: Me too.

Sharigan-kicks-arse: I'm leaving. Freakin' stalkers.

Pink-ninjagirl: Wait, Sasuke! Don't leave!

_Sharigan-kicks-arse has logged out to get away from his stalker_

Pink-ninjagirl: T.T Why doesn't Sasuke like me?!

My-Destiny70: Because you only like him like all the other fangirls do.

I-Will-B-A-Trainer: And because you are a stalker.

Pink-ninjagirl: I AM NOT A STALKER!!

I-Will-B-A-Trainer: Yes you are, next time when Sasuke gets on, he is gonna say you followed him home after he finished training.

Pink-ninjagirl: Wanna bet?

I-Will-B-A-Trainer: You know it! I bet 20 dollars that you will follow Sasuke anytime tomorrow.

Pink-ninjagirl: I bet 20 dollars I won't follow him anytime tomorrow.

My-Destiny70: I already know who is gonna win.

I-Will-B-A-Trainer: You can see into the future?!

My-Desitny70: No, you idiot. I have a hypothesis on who is gonna win the bet?

I-Will-B-A-Trainer: Hippo- what?

Pink-ninjagirl: Its hypothesis. Hypothesis is a educated guess.

I-Will-B-A-Trainer: I didn't go to school. Don't expect me to be smart.

_Shiny Lucario logged in_

I-Will-B-A-Trainer: A Shiny Lucario! I must catch him or her!

Shiny Lucario: Male, moron.

I-Will-B-A-Trainer: It doesn't matter! I will catch you!**(Throws a Pokeball at Shiny Lucario)**

Shiny Lucario: Ow! I am not a freakin' Pokemon!

I-Will-A-B-Trainer: But you are! It says so in your user name!

Shiny Lucario: I have no time for this. I logging out.

_Shiny Lucario logged out_

Pink-ninjagirl: That was weird.

My-Destiny70: I agree.

I-Will-B-A-Trainer: I want a Lucario! T.T

Pink-ninjagirl: I am gonna go stalk Sasuke. Later!

_Pink-ninjagirl logged out to work on her career as a stalking expert_

My-Destiny70: I wonder how much they earn to be a stalker.

I-Will-B-A-Trainer: Hopefully they don't earn any money.

My-Destiny70: Now I am gonna go use my Byakugan for really bad things and for my benefit.

I-Will-B-A-Trainer: Okay. Have fun with whatever you are gonna do.

_My-Destiny70 has logged out_

I-Will-B-A-Trainer: Alone...

_I-Will-B-A-Trainer has logged out_

* * *

**Finally I am done with this after my long absence. I will try not to let this happen again. I will update more often, or once or twice, or three times a week. Please Review, and please don't flame.**


End file.
